Hetalia Horror Stories
by LunaWing118
Summary: It was late so the coutries decide to have a sleep over at the UN building. It started out ok, until america suggested they share horror stories. They're in for one heck of a night filled with stories from super scary to why did you even share that? So, let's get started then!
1. Prologue

**I'm back~ **

**And, because I am a procrastinator and I'm in a horror mood, I decided to write this. **

**Yes, I will update.  
No, I have no idea when.  
Yes, It will probably be like in forever.  
Yes, I will try to work on the other stories.  
No, I will not forget Canada.  
Yes, I do like bagels.  
And Yes, I have no idea why I am doing this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own hetalia. What more do you want from me?**

* * *

Prologue

The meeting lasted FOREVER, and I mean it literally. And, to no one's surprise, nothing got done. Since it was late and everyone had wasted their energy arguing so they decided to wait til' tomorrow to leave. And that means... SLEEPOVER!

The first part went pretty well, but it was getting late and no one wanted to sleep because they were afraid of some... things happening to them if they dare close they're eyes.

"Dudes! I just an awesome idea!" America shouted. Everyone turned to him.

"Hey, only Awesome people get awesome ideas and I'm the only awesome person here!" Prussia argued.

"Yeah, and I'm Awesome!"

"NO, ONLY I, PRUSSIA IS AWESOME!"

Germany and England felt their headaches start to get worse little by little. Enlgand just wanted them to shut up. "If you going to argue, argue about something actaully worth arguing about you bloody gits!"

"But dude, it is worth arguing about."

England new he was going to regret this but he asked anyway. "What was your 'brilliant' idea America."

"Um... I forgot..." Cue the facepalm. "Oh wait, I remember! Since it's late, I thought we should share horror stories! It's would be so cool!"

"Ve~ That sounds scary!" Italy scooted closer to germany but was quickly pulled away by Romano.

"But it will be fun!"

"Ok, maybe you are capable of awesome ideas." Prussia and America high-fived each other, epically.

"Really, I don't see a point in this." England said but he realized he was quickly out numbered by the other countries nodding in agreement.

"Then it's settled." Germany said. "Let's just get this over with."

"Ohohohoho, Sounds fun." France smirked taking his place next to England as the coutries began to sit in a circle.

"I have like, a totally cool horror story!" Poland said.

"But mine is way more awesome!" Prussia stated.

Italy looked up. "Ve~ I think me and Romano have one."

"I am more beautiful so I should go first." France proposed.

"Bloody frog, I will go first!" England yelled.

"I, I would like to go." Canada said but he was ignored. (Poor Canada.)

"I think I should go first, Da?" Ivan said, smiling. THa only one to challenge him was Ameirca.

"No way Commie! It was my idea so I go first!" America said aloud. After that was a bunch a pointless arguing and Germany wasn't amused.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Everyone did in fact, Shut up. "Now, we will chose at random who will go."

"Alright, and how do you suppose we do that?" England questioned.

"We can use my randomzier app!" America suggested.

"Fine, let's just get this the hell over with. I can't stand being in the same room as the potato AND tomato bastard for too long." Groaned Romano.

"Aww... Roma, you don't mean that?" Spain asked.

"I mean every word."

Germany sighed, "Let's just get this over with."


	2. Prussia's Horror Story

**I'm Back~! And look, I'm updating! Anyway, time to continue our awesome story! **

**Diclaimer: I, LunaWing118, do NOT own Hetalia!**

* * *

RANDOMIZER ON.

RANDOMIZING NAMES.

RANDOMIZE COMPLETE.

NAME CHOSEN: PRUSSIA.

"See? It's because I'm so Awesome that I got to go first!" Boasted Prussia. Everyone just rolled they're eyes.

"Bruder, are you going to tell your story or not?" Germany asked. (It kinda sounded like he demanded, but a little more stern and, oh forget it!)

"Ok, I will begin the most awesome horror story ever!" Just then a clash of lightning filled the room.

"GERMANY!" Italy cried.

"So, the story begins in a small kingdom, where the most awesome guy in the world lived. He was loved by everyone, people from far and wide would bow down to his supreme awesomeness! But, there was an ugly old witch who hated the awesome man. She would always torment him and smack him around with her frying pan whenever she got a chance. One day, the which offered a peace treaty between the two and the man accepted. There was a huge feast, everyone was drinking and having a good time. When the awesome guy wasn't looking, the which slipped a poisen into the man's drink. He didn't notice what she did and took a sip. He felt dizzy so he wented to bed. But the next day, the most impotant thing in the world was gone... his AWESOMENESS!" Another clash of thunder followed prussia's words. "And the man was never heard from again."

"I'm starting to think these characters of yours where based on actual people." Hungary pointed out.

Prussia shook his head. "I think it's based on interpertation."

"Prussia... I'll give you 5 secounds to run..."

"Hah, like I'm afraid of you."

"1... 5!" Prussia was out the door closely followed by hungary.

"How was that even scary!" England pointed out.

America looked at him with wide eyes. "Dude, that was SCARY! I mean, losing your awesomeness?"

"Let's just move on, aru." China complained.

PRUSSIA'S STORY RATING: 7 *The rating is out of 10*

* * *

**One down, many to go. Prussia's awesomeness got the rating higher but it wasn't that scary. I actually think what happened after the story was a little bit more creepy and frightening. Please Review~!**


	3. Italy's Horror Story

**Ok, Since I have this story planned out. I might actually be able to upload the full thing quicker than I thought. Around 1-2 maybe 3 chapters depending on the day. I thank you for reviewing and reading my story! It means alot. And yes, I spell alot as one word because it should be ONE word.**

**Disclamer: I'm no owner of hetalia.**

* * *

NAME CHOSEN: ITALY VENEZIANO.

"Ve~ Look Germany, I get to go next!" Italy said happily.

"Ja, just go already." Germany said. He'd bet money that this would have something to do with pasta.

"Va bene!" Italy Answered. (I apologize for my laziness but your going to have to look up what he said on your own time.)

Italy started his story. "It was the stroke of midnight." Another huge clash of lightning lit up the room and more thunder could be heard. Seriously? What is up with the weather today? "The small boy woke. Hungry, he went downstairs to get something to eat. He approched the fridge. He slowly opened the door to see something terrifying!"

There was a long pause.

"And?" Poland asked.

Italy seemed confused. "And what?"

"Um... Right! The boy saw the most scariest thing on earth! Even more scary than the time Germany got mad at me for chasing the kitty around the house and almost destroying the room. He saw the worst of all things-"

"WHAT DID HE SEE DAMMIT!" Romano yelled causing everyone to jump.

"There was no more pasta in the fridge..." Italy said in a really creepy voice that even scared germany.

"That's all? I can like, tell a way better story than that! I mean really? How is that scary?" Poland announced.

Everyone turned over to see Romano clinging on to Spain for dear life. "That was so scary..."

Spain smiled. "It's ok, Boss Spain is hear for you."

Romano just realized what happened and shoved Spain away from him. "Get the hell away from me Bastard!"

"Honestly, nobody around here knows how to tell a good horror story." England snorted.

"Da, I could agree with that comrad. Let's just see who goes next." Russia hit the randomizer button once again.

ITALY'S STORY RATING: 9 (No more pasta... I might go insane... if I was still sane.)


	4. America's Horror Story

**Ima Back once more and I will keep procrastinating on my other stories! See, this is why I hate writers block, oh well, another chapter of horror filled stories that probably aren't horrifying at all. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, seem surprised?**

* * *

NAME CHOSEN: THE UNITED STATES OF AMERICA

"Dudes, I'm next! Prepare for the best horror story ever!"

'It's probably something about hamburgers being banned or something.' England thought but decided to just stay quiet and get this over with.

"Ok dudes, here we go." America announced, "Ok, so Aliens will come to take over earth and turn everything white but then all of will end up teaming up and aboard their mother ship and we end beating the bad guys on some island and it was because-"

"YOU CALL THAT A HORROR STORY! That's not even horror, that's action and adventure you bloody idiot! DO you even know the difference between genres?" Shouted England.

"Yeah, like, that was boring!" Poland added.

"Um, What's a genre?" Cue face palm.

"You what, never mind. Let's just continue so I can go home already, aru." Said china.

"My story was more awesome than yours!" Prussia taunted. America just yelled, "No it wasn't, Plus I didn't base it off your stupid problems with people!" Since the fighting had resumed, Italy went over to press the randomizer.

"Ve~! Who's next?"

AMERICA'S STORY RATING: 5 (Because it could happen!)

* * *

**Yeah, I know. This story isn't that good and my writing sucks but I guess you can add whatever you want to it in your head. And, there might actually be a good horror story but not before Poland's story... which is next.**


	5. Poland's Horror Story

**OMG I UPDATED!  
THE WORLD WILL TRULY END SOON!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, sorta forgot and stuff... anyway, I'm BACK~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia... but I wish I did.**

* * *

****NAME CHOSEN: POLAND

"I, like, get to, like, go next!" Shouted Poland!

"Oh great... I mean good for you Poland!" Lithuania said.

Cue the clash of thunder! If you wonder about where it comes from at the right time, well, it's called TV convenience!

"So, like, it was, like, 6 pm or somethin' and I had to find, like the perfect outfit for my da-" Poland got hit in the head by a small marble that seemed to come from Lithuania's direction.

There was a pause.

"Get on with you story Poland" said France.

"Like yeah I will!" Poland seemed to recover from the shock. "Anyway, like, so, I, like, opened my closet and then, like, BAM!"

Cue and clash of thunder.

"Germany..." Italy grabbed Germany so tight He looked almost blue.

Poland continued, "THER, LIKE, WAS NOTHING TO WEAR!"

Another long pause.

England stood up. "Until any of you wankers can tell a good story. I'm leaving!"

America over dramatically cries, "No Iggy! Don't go!"

'MY NAME IS NOT IGGY!"

"I wonder who goes next, da?" Russia, who lost interest once Poland's name was called pressed the randomizer.

POLAND'S STORY RATING: Get's a 7 due to the whole like thing. (Special thanks to PARAMOREROCKS and Hoodie.

* * *

**I know, it's short but I hope you enjoy.**


End file.
